


Day 3 Fusion (Pearlnet Bomb)

by shadywinters



Series: Pearlnet Bomb 2015 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Distress, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadywinters/pseuds/shadywinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to Friendship (The Kiss Ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 Fusion (Pearlnet Bomb)

The stone walls were closing in fast once again, and not a moment was to be waste. Both Garnet and Pearl were putting their all into forcing the walls back, hopefully to avoid an inevitable death. But they knew this would not be enough, they had to come up with a better plan, and quick. Garnet was quick to speak,

“Pearl, there’s only one way out of this,” she stated through gritted teeth. Somehow Pearl was on the same idea as her. Although her mind was swimming with the idea of whether it was ok or not, considering Garnet wasn’t on good terms with Pearl’s actions earlier this week. But there was no other choice.

“Only if you’re ok with it,” she stated with a sincere look. Garnet answered with a simple grunt and quick nod of the head. 

At that moment, they both went for it. Pearl instantly crashing her thin lips against Garnet’s, and they sharing a quick kiss before a glowing light emitted from both gems, fusing into one. 

Above, Amethyst and Steven were freaking out over how they were going to save Pearl and Garnet. Their answer gave in a stream of light that emitted from the closed opening of the trap door in front of them, followed by a drilling sound. In an instant, a figure leapt out, 

Sardonyx who had magically morphed her hammer into a drill, allowing her to escape from her temporary prison. After the drill had returned to its original form, Sardonyx had separated, leaving Pearl and Garnet in her wake. Both looked relieved, but still a distressed from earlier. 

They each looked to each other in bewilderment; surprised to see that it had actually worked. And then they embraced, with Pearl trembling in the other’s strong arms, and Garnet stroking Pearl’s hair soothingly.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna go a different route with this submission, but I was pushed for time since I was already behind on the bomb.
> 
> XXX XXX


End file.
